Twisted Fate
by Wind Princess Chan
Summary: SSTLC: Fate can be cruel and twisted.
1. Character Profile

Twisted Fate  
Chapter One: Character Profile  
I do not own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

Name: Siria Fireheart  
Meaning: sun-bright, glowing  
Name Origin: Spanish-Persian  
Nationality: Tibetan-Greek-Danish  
Race: Human  
Current Residence: Sanctuary (eighteenth century)  
Birthplace: Jamil, The Tower of Hakurei

Parents: Altar Hakurei and Ariana Fireheart  
Birthday: February 9th (16 years old, per-series)  
Blood Type: O Negative  
Height: 177 cm (five feet ten inches)  
Weight: 57 kg (one hundred and twenty-five pounds)

Skin: Pale  
Hair: Chocolate brown  
Eyes: Emerald Green

Saint Master: Cass  
Rank: Silver  
Cloth: Delphinus  
Other: Oracle of Sanctuary and High Priestess of Athena

Distinguishing Markings: An owl in flight between her shoulder blades, a heart encases in flames on her right hip and a scar below her right eye

Tattoos: twin dolphins leaping through the waves on her shoulder, and a dove perched on a laurel branch on her left shoulder.

Likes: herbal gardening, pottery, and reading

Dislikes: disorder, spiders, and strife

Pets: Minerva: Silver-white Barn Owl

Personality: Just, curious, affectionate, frank, honest, intelligent, and imaginative

Name: Alessandra Fireheart  
Meaning: defender of humanity  
Name Origin: Italian  
Nationality: Tibetan-Greek-Danish  
Race: Demi-goddess  
Alias: Takara Minamoto  
Current Residence: 20th century, Kyoto, Japan  
Birthplace: 18th century, Jamil~ Tower of Hakurei

Parents: Thanatos(Death) and Siria Fireheart  
Guardians: Shota and Megumi Minamoto  
Birthday: June 30(15 years old)

Blood Type: O Negative  
Height: 168 cm (five feet six inches)  
Weight: 50 kg (one hundred and ten pounds)

Skin: Fair  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Emerald Green

Specter Master: Rhadamanthys  
Surplice: Columba

Distinguishing Markings: A heart encased in flame on her right collarbone, An owl between her shoulder blades, a dove holding laurel branch on her right ankle, a strange looking star in the center of her forehead which is only visible whenever Thanatos or Hypnos is nearby, and a scar below her left eye.

Tattoo: twin black crabs on her right hip

Piercings: two in each ear

Likes: cool weather, dancing, floral and herbal gardening, hanging out with friends, martial arts, pottery, quiet, singing, sunsets and writing poetry

Dislikes: zero tolerance for stupidity in any form, cockroaches, disloyalty

Special Abilities: premonitions

Pets: Chi- a pure black chow chow

Personality: Strong-willed, mysterious, magnetic charm, focused, brave, jovial, loyal, trustworthy, faithful, passionate, ambitious, intuitive

To Be Continued!


	2. Death Falls In Love

Twisted Fate  
Chapter Two: Death Falls in Love  
Thanatos P.O.V.~ 18th century  
I do not own Saint Seiya  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

I'd never thought I would be foolish enough to fall in love with a mere mortal, but I did. I wonder if the OTHERS feel this way about their mortal lovers. My twin Hypnos mocks me on a daily basis. Karama, my dear brother, will come back to bite you in your immortal ass one of these centuries.

The young woman in question is sixteen-year-old, Siria Fireheart. Siria is the daughter of Altar Hakurei and Ariana Fireheart, the niece of The Grand Pope Sage. Siria is the Delphinus Saint of Athena as well as Athena's High Priestess and the Oracle of Sanctuary. It was not her beauty that captures my black heart. It is Siria's fiery spirit, and her brave heart has captured my black heart. I have indeed but foolishly fallen in love with my sworn enemies youngest daughter.

I have watched my little dolphin night after night, making sure to mask my cosmos as well as my presence from our respective masters, her father, her uncle, and any who may be watching. I even try to keep an eye on her as she sleeps whenever duty allows. My little dolphin has a feline way of sleeping.

One night as I stepped into the Temple of Athena. A crystal prison suddenly imprisons me. I touch the crystals, and the crystals burned me. Athena herself blessed these crystals eons ago as a way to protect the priests and priestesses of this temple. Damn her!

I hear a voice that made my black heart soar with glee,

"Why have you been stalking me, Lord Thanatos?" Siria said stepping into the dimly lighted room.

Siria's voice held both respect and suspicion. I notice that Siria was in her priestess robes, but I had a strong suspicion that underneath those robes were her Delphinus Cloth. I also could see that her body's poised for battle. I gave the girl a look of amusement when I notice her emerald green eyes held some fear, but those very same eyes promise me a world of great pain.

I smile wickedly at her,

"I'm watching you because you intrigue me with your fiery spirit and your courage."

Siria glares at me suspiciously,

"Truly you jest, Lord Thanatos because many are more worthy of praise than I? Siria said, "what are your exact motives for being here in Athena's Temple no less."

My only reply is a mocking smile.

"Perhaps, you're right, but I will say this, however. I will make you my one and only lover either by force or willingly."

Siria's spiritual power and cosmos explode as she roars with anger,

"Begone foul creature, return to your lord and master in his dark realm and leave me and the world of the living in peace!"

I ended up in my Lord Hades' throne room. Luckily Lord Hades is with his wife, or I would have much explaining to do.

"My little dolphin...such power when she is angered...how divine." I thought to myself. "I will make Siria mine."

I told Hypnos about my idiotic misadventure and my mission to make Siria mine. Hypnos only laughs at me mockingly.

"Brother, it sounds like you are going to have to tame the unruly dolphin so that she will obey you, but you do have a few obstacles in your way." Hypnos mocks.

I raise one eyebrow in skepticism.

"Siria's Hakurei's daughter and Sage's niece, our sworn enemies, don't you think they will use Siria against you or use your position as a weapon against Lord Hades."

My only reply is a low growl.

Hypnos gives me a knowing smile because he knew he was right.

" And finally, the girl is devoted to Athena and her uncle. For you to take Siria as your lover. She will have to renounce all ties to Athena and Sanctuary. I think not; the girl loves her family, Athena, and Sanctuary too much."

I smile knowingly at my brother.

Hypnos groans in disbelief.

"Do as you will, Thanatos," Hypnos said," you always do."

With that Hypnos turns to leave my personal quarters but stops at the door with his hand on the doorknob. Hypnos looks over his shoulder at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Just be sure this is what you truly desire brother and not just a warm body to keep you company," Hypnos said seriously.

I growl lowly in response.

"You know how fickle mortals can be," Hypnos said with a mocking bow.

I growl venomously at my brother's back.

I kept on watching Siria as she went about her duties. I let my guard down. Siria sends me back to the Underworld. It did not deter me one bit. It just encourages me more. After a month or two, Siria grew weary of sending me back to the Underworld. Siria starts dumping me in rivers or streams, in the middle of the ocean or the sea, down a well a few times, and even in horse or cow manure once.

One night, I watched as Siria returns from a mission. The blood did not bother me one bit because I knew it wasn't my little dolphin. It is her tears for some reason made my chest ache. What is this sensation?

I watch as The Grand Pope came into view. I watch as he spoke to my little dolphin in a supportive manner. I'm looking at this exchange, and I saw the love and understanding between an uncle and a niece. I watch him leave with my chest tightening. What is this sensation I am feeling?

I stepped out of my hiding place only to be trapped in the crystal prison once again.

Hmm.

Does Siria ever let her guard down?

I looked into her emerald green eyes as Siria sighs wearily.

"What do you want, Lord Thanatos?" Siria said, "I am not in the mood for your stalking games tonight."

I watch Siria for several minutes before answering her,

"I want you, Siria. I want you by my side for as long as you live" I said sincerely looking into her beautiful, soulful eyes.

I watch those same beautiful, soulful eyes widen in shock, but she quickly recovers her composure.

"We cannot be together, Lord Thanatos. I am devoted to my duty alone, and it will not change," Siria said sadly, "Look to another for what you sorely seek because I cannot give you what you need."

"Will you always put duty before your heart?" I ask quietly.

A nod was her only response.

"No one needs to know about us." I implored

"I cannot." Siria shakes her head sadly.

The crystal prison dispels as I heard Siria whispers to me,

" Go, Lord Thanatos."

I did as she asks me grudgingly and I left for now.

Unbeknownst to us a certain Gemini Saint was watching us and reports Siria to The Grand Pope, who told Siria's father.

I stayed away from my little dolphin for four months. I felt like I was going stir crazy without Siria. It seems like centuries instead of four months since I last saw her. I notice whenever I was near Siria my destructive nature sleeps, but whenever I'm not near Siria. I see everyone stays away from me or avoids me like the plague even my brother.

I'm going to see Siria despite the danger unto myself.

For the first time, I'd stepped into the Temple of Athena that I have not trapped in the crystal prison. A vicious punch to my face and a low, venomous growl is how Siria greeted me after a four-month absence

I look into Siria's angry emerald green eyes as they filled with tears.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Siria said, " I thought Lord Hades had found out about me, and he punished you. You stupid bastard."

I could hear the anger and worry in her voice as I gently pull her into my arms and held her close. I could feel her body shaking like a leaf against my body. I leaned my forehead against hers. I did not think my staying away would affect my little dolphin like this. Siria did, after all, turn me down.

"I am sorry, Lord Thanatos. I did not think I would miss you stalking me until you were not doing it anymore." Siria murmured.

I just held her tightly as she continues.

"I have got my duties, and you have got yours. I have forsaken my heart for Athena, and I am tired of waking up alone."

I smile at these words.

"What of your father? will he understand."

Siria sighs heavily while shaking her head no.

"We could be lovers in secret, Lady Siria?" I asked smoothly.

Siria smiles up at me with love shining in her eyes.

"I take it you like this idea, Lady Siria!" I said smiling down at her.

A shadow crosses over Siria's face as she whispers softly to me,

"We have been found out, my father, my uncle and Aporos are here, and they heard our conversation. Flee, my love."

I did not want to leave Siria there alone to face them on her own, but I withdrew masking my cosmos. Hakurei, Sage, Aporos came forward into the dimly lighted room but its Hakurei, who addresses his daughter. A vicious slap in Siria's face and a low growl of anger.

"You stupid girl, you are the high priestess of Athena, her Delphinus Saint, the oracle of Sanctuary and my daughter. How dare you defile your positions and defy her."

Siria began to sob hearing the anger and disappointment in her father's voice.

"Thanatos will use your positions against Athena in a heartbeat, or he will turn on you without a moment's notice, you little idiot," Hakurei growls.

Hakurei takes a dangerous step towards the sobbing Siria, but Sage steps between his twin and his sobbing niece. Sage pushes his twin away.

Sage turns to his sobbing niece and pulls her gently into his arms.

I am watching this exchange, and I wanted nothing more than to tear Hakurei apart for hurting my little dolphin like this.

"Siria, your father loves you dearly, and he does not want to see you hurt or heartbroken nor do I! You understand this, can't you?" Sage's voice held both sympathy and understanding.

I can understand this myself but does Hakurei have to be so harsh towards Siria.

Siria lifts her head up, and a glow of defiance in her emerald eyes told its story.

"Am I to live my life as you do father, a hermit or am I to forsaken my heart as you do uncle by putting duty first or am I to betray a fellow Saint of Athena as you did Aporos out of spite and jealousy because I turned you down, or allow father to drive me off as he did to my sister" Siria said defiantly.

Siria took a step away from the three men and in a clear voice filled with defiance

"I renounce my positions as a Silver Saint and High Priestess of Athena, and I, Siria, at this moment renounce my loyalty to the goddess Athena and The Grand Pope Sage. I, Siria, at this time, swear my services to Lord Thanatos."

The look of pure shock on their faces priceless and the look of utter defiance on my little dolphin's face. beautiful.

I appeared beside Siria and kissed her tenderly and said gruffly, "Come milady, let us take our leave."

In the blink of an eye, I took my little dolphin to the Underworld with me. I took Siria before Lord Hades and his queen. My twin bows to Siria in greeting. Siria bows before my lord and his queen. I told them what had happened, and my Lord made Siria his queen's lady-in-waiting.

We begin our love affair. I took no other lover except Siria. We lived in bliss and love for eight years. It is late January when I notice the look of great distress on Siria's face. I took a step towards Siria. My first instinct is to hold Siria to make sure no one had harmed my Siria in any shape or form, then find out what fool had threatened her and then to processed to beat the hell out of the idiot.

Siria took a fearful step away from me holding her stomach protectively with a look of absolute fear.

My eyes widen in shock as a smile crosses my face as I asked,

"How many months are you, my little dolphin?"

"Four. " came the quiet reply.

"I am going to be a father," I said excitedly looking at my little dolphin.

Siria nods her head gently.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her tenderly as I whispered in her ear once we stop kissing, "I love you, my little dolphin."

Siria smiles happily at me.

Our happy news spreads throughout the Underworld. Thanks to my brother's loose tongue. *shaking my head in disbelief while my little dolphin smiles proudly*

Three months later. April 30

I return from a mission to find my seven-month pregnant lover gone leaving only a note behind. I open up the letter.

Thanatos,

I just had a vision of our sixteen-year-old daughter murdering my father and my uncle under your orders while you imprison me in a bottle, you twisted son of a bitch.

I'm leaving you, Thanatos. I did love you, but this I cannot abide. My father's wrong, though. You did not use me against Athena. It was our child. I should've listened to my dad. You sick bastard.

I'm taking steps to prevent this vision from coming to pass. You'll never see our child or me again.

Good-bye,

Siria.

In a rage, I destroyed my private rooms, and I nearly beat several Specters and servants to death before Hypnos stops me. With Lord Hades' permission, Hypnos and I went in search of Siria.

* * *

September 30, Hypnos and I finally found Siria in Jamil...

* * *

We found Siria standing before a dimensional time vortex. For one fleeting moment. I saw my daughter and how beautiful she is. I watch in horror as Siria sends our daughter through time and space knowing full well our daughter may not survive. Damn her!

Siria turns to me smiling triumphantly.

"Alessandra is beyond your reach now. Our Alessa may or may not survive her journey through time and space."

Hypnos held me back at those words. I would've killed her outright for betraying me. I would not use Alessa like this unless ordered by Lord Hades.

In anger, I savagely grab Siria arms and shrunk her while Hypnos hands me a bottle and I place Siria into the cylinder.

"Here you will remain for betraying myself and our Alessandra," I growled at the bottle.

Hypnos and I went in search of my lost treasure with Lord Hades's permission.

* * *

September 30, 1976,~ 10:45 a.m.~ Mount Fuji~ 20th century

* * *

Adventurers found little Alessandra in one of the caverns of Mount Fuji. The three-month-old baby girl was rescued and taken to the nearest hospital. With the blood test, the abandoned baby girl had been born June 30, 1976

The baby girl placed in an orphanage run by nuns. Sister Tsukiakari found a dove pendant on the baby girl and named her Dove. Three years later, Dove's adopted upon her third birthday by Shota and Megumi Minamoto. The Minamoto renamed Dove as Takara Minamoto, but the couple kept Dove as a nickname.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hypnos and I found my lost treasure in of all centuries. The twentieth, but that is a story for another time.


	3. The Lost Treasure

Twisted Fate  
I don't own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
Chapter Three: The Lost Treasure  
Alessandra's P.O.V  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

June 30, 1991, - Kyoto, Japan

* * *

My name is Minamoto Takara; I am just an ordinary fifteen-year-old girl who loves school, martial arts, hanging out with my friends, floral and herbal gardening, pottery, and writing. I found out I was anything but ordinary.

My parents died six months ago, in a freak car accident. I am not certain it was an accident. I remember seeing a figure with a scythe before the crash. Yes, I was in the car too. I came out with a few bruises and a broken left arm.

Hmm.

Shortly after that, the freaky nightmares started. It is a reoccurring dream of me killing two old men whom I have never met before. A strange man congratulates me for doing my mission well. It chills me that I could be able to do something so vile to anyone.

Hmm.

The sightings of a strange man with golden hair and gray eyes of indescribable age have been watching me for the last six months. I found this interesting because this strange man started stalking me after my parents died. The odd man would move on if my friends, sensei or I noticed him.

Okay, what's up with that? Why am I being stalked? Why do I have this feeling I know this man somehow?

Hmm.

It is two weeks since I've seen my stalker, but my nightmare has changed from murdering to the weird dream. Night after night the same reoccurring dream comes to me. I am waking up in a cold sweat questioning myself. Who am I?

-Dream Flashback-

Ishikawa Koichi challenges me to a duel. Just as we took our stances to square off. A dimensional time vortex opens between myself and Koichi. Then two men came out of the vortex. One had dark hair and eyes while the other had golden hair and eyes. The two men have the same strange star upon their foreheads as I sometimes did. Are they twins?

Then chaos ensues with everyone around me screaming and running in terror. I'm paralyzed by fear of the unknown as the black-haired man approaches with a soft expression and whispers softly,

"Alessandra, I have finally found you, my daughter."

I screamed in disbelief as Chi growls in warning.

-End Dream Flashback-

What on earth is going on with these weird dreams of late? I'm feeling uneasy about something wicked coming my way. I do not like this feeling. I do not like feeling afraid especially of my dreams. I could not stop the trembling of my body or the fear of the unknown or the fear that radiates from my heart and soul telling me something is coming. I did not dare go back to sleep.

Today is my fifteenth birthday; I shook off my frustration and my fear of the last six months especially the last two weeks. I went on my day like a champ. My friends surprised me at lunch with a little party and gifts. I enjoyed myself immensely.

Later that afternoon, I went home to get ready for kendo practice despite the feelings of dread that had suddenly creep up. I took Chi with me like I always do. I'll feel better once I've worked out all this pent-up frustration.

I get to the dojo, did my warm-ups while Chi sat on the side and watched. Sensei Ishikawa Koji's son Koichi challenges me to a duel. I of course accepted. Koichi and I are best friends, and we always challenge each other in just about everything we did.

We took our stances, and the dojo shook violently. Suddenly a dimensional time vortex opens up between Koichi and me. Then two men came out of the vortex one has a sinister look with dark hair and eyes while the other wasn't evil looking but I'd be foolish to trust with golden hair and eyes. The two men have the same strange star upon their foreheads. Just like in my dream.

Everyone around me is running and screaming (things like an alien invasion or it is the end of the world) in terror except for me. The kendo sticks in my hand slowly slipped out of my hands. The sinister looking of the two smiles wickedly at me. I gulped in fear. I tried to will my body to move, but fear has its icy grip on me. Chi stands between me and the sinister looking man growling in warning. A look of pure joy replaces the look of evil on the dark-haired man's face.

The dark-haired man stood in front of me whispering softly,

"Alessandra, I have finally found you, my daughter."

I scream in fear to get a vicious slap across my face. The dark haired man growls venomously at me while Chi growls at him in warning.

The golden-haired man pushes the dark-haired man away from me, and he hands me a handkerchief to wipe away the blood.

"Easy Thanatos, it is not Alessandra's fault that she does not know you. Try and be patient." Hypnos murmured.

"I suppose you are right, Hypnos," Thanatos said quietly

Thanatos turns to look at me with a soft expression as he gently strokes my bruised and cut lower lip.

"Alessa, if you come with me. I'll explain and answer any and all your questions," Thanatos said, "No more screaming it grates on my nerves."

I stood there dumbfounded.

"You are Thanatos, god of death from mythology and my father," I said pointing at one called Thanatos.

Thanatos nods to confirm.

I looked and pointed at the golden-haired man and said, You're my uncle and my father's twin brother Hypnos, the god of sleep from mythology.

Hypnos nods to confirm.

I sank to my knees and buried my face in my hands trying to wrap my mind around all this new information. I'm curious and confused at the same time. I decided to go with the two strange men.

Thanatos kneels beside me and takes my hands from my face as he whispers to me softly,

"Alessa, I would rather you come with me on your free-will rather than us forcing you to come."

I gave him a look that spoke volumes as I look over at Chi.

Hypnos laughed and said smiling,

"You can bring your pet with you, but keep her away from Cerberus. I'm not sure if he will like the idea of having another dog in his territory."

I smirked at Hypnos then turned to look up into Thanatos's dark eyes,

"I will come with you Than-err, I mean Father and hear what you have to say."

My father smiles and nods while Hypnos opens the vortex. I stood up and followed Father and Hypnos into the vortex with Chi following behind.

It feels like three centuries had passed before we came to the other side of the vortex. Hypnos and my father led me to a dimly lit throne room. I hid behind my dad as I grabbed his hand instinctively and held it tightly like a small child would. My father only offers me a small smile, but he did not pull his hand away. Chi is tailing us quietly.

In the center of the throne room, there sat a man of indescribable age and beauty. His hair was as black as a moonless night while his eyes were so blue that not even on a clear day could rival. I openly gaze upon him.

My father and Hypnos drop to one knee and bows their heads. I followed their example while still holding my dad's hand. Chi sat down beside me with her head bowed (Color Me Surprise!). I could feel the intensity of his stare, but it was my father whom he addressed.

"Thanatos, I see you have recovered your lost treasure.," The young man said, "Does Alessandra know everything?"

My father and Hypnos both nod their heads in an answer.

Then the young man turns his intense gaze upon me without saying a word.

I scooted closer to my father and hid my face against Hypnos's shoulder. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and a little afraid.

"There's no need to fear me or this place, Alessandra," said Hades as if he were reading my thoughts.

I still didn't move away from my father or remove my face from my uncle's shoulder.

"But what shall you do in my service?" said Lord Hades quietly.

I raise my eyes slightly to meet those of Lord Hades. I did not know what exactly I could do to make myself useful to Lord Hades.

"I am under the impression that you and my father have already decided for me," I said frankly.

Lord Hades looks taken aback for a slight moment as I continued,

"I only came here out of mild curiosity. My father and my uncle told me horrible things that I have a hard time believing. I will aid you in any way I can. Don't lie to me or I'll find a way back to the century I know, and I will make sure you will never be able to open another dimensional time vortex." I said in cold but deadly voice.

I could hear my father sigh in disbelief and Hypnos groan dismissively.

Lord Hades regards me for a moment and begins to laugh uproariously.

" I see, you are very forthright just like your mother and deadly like your father. However, everything Thanatos and Hypnos told you is the truth. Lord Hades whispered.

I sigh heavily.

"So my mother did get seal away by her father and uncle because she would not give me up. Mother sent me away trying to protect me. It is all true." I said, my voice breaking slightly.

"Alessa!" my father calls my name softly.

I wipe away my tears and look at my father with a wicked smile.

"I will make those bastards pay for this, and I will make them wish they hadn't separated me from my family." my voice cold and deadly.

My father only smiles at me.

I let go of my father's hand, and I stood before the throne. I knelt on one knee before Lord Hades.

Hades smiles as he stood from his throne, approaching me. Lord Hades laid his left hand on my head. I look up at him and took his right hand and kissed it.

"I, Alessandra swear my loyalty to you, Lord Hades."

Lord Hades smiles triumphantly.

At that moment, a man with blonde hair came walking into the throne room. I just gaze at him in wonder.

It was my uncle who introduces us.

"Rhadamanthys, this is Alessandra. You'll be training her tomorrow."

We regarded each other for a moment. I finally nodded my head in greeting. Rhadamanthys only nods toward Thanatos and Hypnos.

Lord Hades dismisses us.

So begins my life in the eighteenth-century

To Be Continued!

* * *

Epilogue

In Thanatos private rooms

Meanwhile, Thanatos releases Siria from her prison.

"I have found my princess and your vision shall come to pass," Thanatos smirks wickedly.

"Nay, you and your Lord lied to her when Alessa finds out the truth. You'll lose her forever."

Thanatos laughs bitterly.

"Bullshit, I will just use you to control our daughter to do Lord Hade's bidding as well as my own."

"Nay, you scum," Siria yells.

A vicious slap across her face was his only reply.

Thanatos snaps his fingers, and Siria returns to her prison.


	4. Training

Twisted Fate  
Chapter Four: Training  
I do not own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
Rhadamanthys P.O.V.  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

I woke up the next morning, or at least I think it is morning. I could never tell what time it is here in the Underworld. I was ordered to train Thanatos's brat in the ways of the Underworld, and Lord Hypnos informed me Alessandra would be the Columba Specter. Hmm, I have my doubts about this brat's loyalty or her skills as a warrior.

My first impression upon seeing her last night is she would not survive my training. I wonder if the brat knows that Thanatos is just using her to kill her grandfather and her granduncle, How twisted is that? They all lied to the girl, but if she is dumb enough to believe it, then she is a complete idiot. We all shudder whenever we think of what Thanatos did to Siria and whenever we see that bottle strapped to his waist. It is enough to ensure that we keep our mouths shut.

Well, I am going to test Alessandra's mettle.

I walked into the courtyard to find the brat and Minos having a battle of their own. To my surprise, Thanatos and Hypnos were watching with a great intent as was Lord Hades. I am surprised at how the kid would fall but didn't stay down for long. The kid got spunk, and they are only fighting hand to hand. I was already thinking of a training regiment for Alessandra.

What? She has earned my respect. I have not met anyone who can stand toe to toe with Minos except yours truly. Alessandra will make an excellent warrior, but it is her loyalty I am still in doubt, however. I have lingering doubts that she will go through with the mission that Thanatos will eventually send her on. However, nevertheless, I will train Alessandra. I honestly hope Alessandra does not betray us or she may meet a fate worse than that of her mother's.

I silently watched the two square off. I could see Alessandra's defense was stronger than offense, and I see that she was both nimble and sure-footed. I saw Minos smiling which meant he was enjoying himself. A few more minutes had passed before Lord Hades called a halt.

Alessandra smiles and bows to Minos. Minos pats the girl on her head gently.

"I enjoyed myself immensely, Alessandra," Minos said smiling.

Minos then turns to me smiling like a madman as he said,

" You have got an excellent trainee and a spunky one at that."

I only nodded to Minos not giving him the satisfaction that I agree with him.

Alessandra upon noticing me and drops to one knee in front of me. I could not help myself as I laid my right hand on her head smiling.

Thanatos and Hypnos nod to me.

I then led Alessandra to the training grounds. As we made our way to the training grounds, Cerberus tried to bite Alessandra. What happened next surprised me greatly.

Alessandra dodged the three heads and punched the middle head. Cerberus shook his head while Alessandra stood there watching silently waiting. Cerberus growls at Alessandra. Alessandra only smiles and holds her hand out to him. The three-headed monster dog licks her hand.

I stared in awe.

Most of the new recruits either get killed or run from Cerberus, but she just punched him, and now he likes her. How weird is that? I am continuously surprised by my trainee.

Hmm...

A year has passed since that day; Alessandra is now the Columba Specter. The kid has never ceased to surprise me with both her wit and her determination. I have come to respect my little hellion.

It is her sixteenth birthday, and she is off on her first mission. I wonder what will happen.


	5. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

Twisted Fate  
Chapter Five: And The Truth Shall Set You Free  
I do not own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
Hakurei's P.O.V.  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

I suppose I should tell my side of this tale. Mostly at my brother's urging. So here it is. Some of you may think I am a brute, but I do love my precious Siria, and I know soon my granddaughter will come for our heads.

I was very disappointed in my daughter, but I did understand that I could not expect her to live her life as a hermit like I have when her mother died or forsake her heart for duty like my brother, Sage has. I was more disappointed that her choice had been Thanatos. I knew this would end poorly for her. In anger, I shunned my youngest child, and I lost her forever. Alternatively, so I thought.

It was late April when I thought I caught a glimpse of her, but I figured I'm just imaging her. I woke the next morning, to find my Siria surrounded by The Cloths of long-dead warriors trying to attack her. I could see Siria struggling against them.

I looked closer, and I saw that my daughter is pregnant. Damn it foolish girl, but I was so pleased to see her again. My student Shion came to Siria's rescue, and Shion brought Siria to the tower. I came out and watched my wayward daughter for a moment. Shion took the hint and he went back to the tower leaving me alone with Siria.

For a long moment, neither of us said a word to each other. I could not help realize Siria was not a little girl anymore. I had come to terms with this even though I did not approve of my daughter's choices. I still loved her.

"Hello father, how are you doing and how is uncle doing?" Siria murmured breaking into my thoughts.

It was then I realize my daughter had put her hand in mine. I did not pull my hand away. Instead, I pulled her into my arms and held her tight against my chest. I"m overwhelmed with joy.

"Father?" Siria said in alarm.

"It is all right, my girl. I am just glad you are back is all." I answered softly still holding her tightly.

"Um...father not so tight please," Siria said a bit breathlessly.

I eased up my hold on her and gently touched her swollen belly and smiled gently.

"I am going to be a grandfather." my voice breaking. I saw Siria's sad face, and I instantly knew something was wrong.

"Yes, you are going to be a grandfather, but you may not like what I have foreseen about my daughter. Siria said, " I should have listened to you, father."

I sat down on a nearby boulder and watched my daughter with keen interest who was fiddling with the hem of her left sleeve and looking at the ground. A cold chill went down my spine as I saw how deadly serious she was.

Siria told me how she foresaw my death and Sage's death at the hands of her daughter, and she said once her child is born that she will open a time-dimensional vortex and will be sending the child through it.

At first, upon hearing this, I was angry, but I also understood why Siria found it necessary to do this. Siria is only protecting myself and my brother. I sent for my twin and told him what has come to the past.

June 30, my only grandchild was born and despite the danger to myself I came to love my little Alessandra or as Sage and I nicknamed her Alessa. It was upon my granddaughter's birth did Siria have another vision.

Out of time and space

A child shall journey to another time

To avoid a tragedy from happening.

Out of time and space

Death and Sleep shall seek for the lost treasure

Moreover, finds the lost treasure.

Out of time and space

The child shall return

Moreover, become an instrument of destruction

Out of time and space

The child shall seek vengeance for The Oracle's incarceration

For Death has lied for his lord and master's purpose

However, lo, The child shall not carry out its revenge once

The Ara and The Guide tell the truth.

So now you know my side of the story. My brother and I are awaiting my granddaughter to come for us. After all, this is the time of a Lunar Eclipse.

It was shortly after midnight, Sage and I came face to face with Alessa. I lit a candle. Sage and I saw she was wearing Surplice. It looked like a dove. I saw disdain shining in her emerald eyes, but Alessa still hasn't strike.

Alessa fell to her knees weeping to my surprise a dog came quickly to defend her growling in warning. I smiled gently at the sad girl, but it was Sage who address her.

"Alessa, why do you weep?"

Alessa raised her head in surprise. I could see the confusion on her lovely face, and I just smiled and crooned, "What has Thanatos told you to gain your faith in him?"

Alessa stood up and shush the growling dog with a single word in a strange language and turned her attention to us.

"I was told that you both sealed my mother away in one of the pillars of Athena's temple, and you both wanted me dead. Just now I heard my mom's voice pleading for your innocence, and she showed me images of how much my grandfather loved me and how my grand-uncle doted on me."

I looked at my granddaughter with sympathy, and I came forward touching her left shoulder smiling kindly.

"What your mother is saying to you is true, my grandchild," I murmured so I would not spook Alessa.

Alessa looks at me with a substantial confusion until Sage came forward with a smile.

" It seems you share your mother's gift of foresight. If you touch us, I am sure you will see the truth." Sage crooned.

Alessa stared in wonder and said, "Those weird dreams I was having were visions. Hmmm, I suppose I could try."

Alessa took our hands, and she gasps harshly.

Perhaps thirty minutes past, Alessa came out of her trance, and she was shaking with anger but quickly calmed herself. Alessandra's eyes told another story.

"Thank you both." and with that Alessa vanished from our vision.

I hope whatever Alessandra decides to do with the information she will be all right. Thanatos will kill her or use Siria to control her.

"Athena, please watch over my Alessa and make sure she is safe."

* * *

To Be Continued.


	6. Alessandra's Stand

Twisted Fate  
I do not own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
Chapter Six: Alessandra's Stand  
Alessandra's P.O.V.  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

I returned to the Underworld hurt and angry. I petted Cerberus on his head and hugged my three-headed best friend with tears standing in my eyes. Cerberus licked my face when the tears started to fall.

I felt someone coming up behind me. I could hear Cerberus growling fiercely, and I already knew who it was?

"Why did you lie to me my dearest father, and you thought I would not find out or perhaps you hoping I would not see," I said turning around glaring at my father with venom.

My father only gave me a sadist smirk,

"I knew you would find out sooner or later, Alessandra." my father whispered.

I walked up to him, and I slapped him across his face with tears streaming down my face, " Where is my mother, you sick bastard."

My father took a bottle strapped from his waist with a sadist smile and said coldly,

"Siria is in here safe and sound as long as you do as I say, Alessandra."

I laughed right in his face and said just as coldly,

"Mother was right; you would do anything to make me stay, and I know your brother is holding the bottle in which mother's in, Father. I'm just here to say goodbye, you twisted, sadist bastard. I am no longer your puppet."

I turned to leave when a few Specters appeared, and I looked over my shoulder at my father laughing, "Really? "and then I glared coldly at the Specters who dared to stand against me with a wicked smirk.

I waved my hand, and The Specters hit the opposite wall. I walked away when I felt a sharp pain as I hit the ground. I rolled over, and I saw my father glaring coldly at me,

"If you are going to leave me, child, then you will leave in a pine box." My father snarled raising his sword to strike when a woman appears and covers me with her body. My father strikes with his sword.

The woman smiles at me lovingly.

"Run, my Alessa and stand with Athena. Do not make the same mistakes I have made. I love you, my Alessa." my mother crooned.

I scrambled from beneath my mom who was bleeding from her mouth. I started to cry when I heard my mom's voice sharp and definite,

"Run Alessandra, just know I loved you. Now run."

I took off running not even bothering to look back when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I felt tears running down my face as I ran and ran. I could hear my best friend howling in anguish. I ran until I fainted from exhaustion.

I woke up warm and somehow I felt safe and happy. I started to sob when I heard a kind voice,

"Why are you crying, Alessandra?"

I sat up, and I saw my grand-uncle seated in a chair while my grandfather paces back and forth.

"My father murdered my mother when he tried to kill me. I've never hated anyone in my entire life, but I hate him so much for his lies, his deceit, and most of all, he murdered my mother." I screamed as more tears fell.

My grandfather stopped his pacing, and he looked at me sadly,

"What was Siria last words to you," he asked sadly.

I looked over at him sadly, tears streaming down my face as I answered my voice breaking,

"Run my Alessa and stand with Athena. Do not make the same mistakes I have made. I love you, my Alessa."

My grandfather looked at me sadly.

I made my choice and declared defiantly,

"I, Alessandra daughter of Thanatos and Siria Fireheart from this day forth, I renounce any and all ties to both Hades and Thanatos. Therefore, I declare that only my heirs shall bear the Columba Surplice. Therefore, all my heirs and I shall only serve the goddess Athena and The Grand Pope of Sanctuary."

I saw the priceless look of awe on both their faces and I smiled softly.

"I am making sure my line stays right to Athena. After all, Mother said not to make the same mistakes as she,"

My grand-uncle then smiled and nodded his head gently.

"I accept your pledge to Athena, Columba Alessandra, Oracle of Sanctuary and High Priestess of Athena."

So begins, my life in Sanctuary.

* * *

THE END!


End file.
